


morning routines

by draconequus



Series: morning routines, lots of caffeine, and everything in between [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Sweet, feat blueberry pancakes, its just them being nerds about each other, so sweet, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconequus/pseuds/draconequus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic fluff, sweet pet names and kisses over blueberry pancakes. what could be better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning routines

It was surprising to Burr how quickly they’d fallen into a morning routine.

He’d always wake up first, slipping out quietly from underneath the sheets as to not disturb Hamilton. He’d always be snoring, face soft in sleep and spit dribbling from his mouth onto the pillow. His arms flung out in the middle of the night, and his legs would tangle in the sheets, but Burr didn’t mind. He had a spare blanket on their bedside table for that very reason after all.

Of course on the mornings where Burr had been given the job of being Hamilton’s new teddybear, it was particularly hard to get out of bed. Alex snuffling quietly into his neck was very good incentive to just get a book and have a lazy morning in.

But he padded sleepily to the bathroom and scrubbed at his face with cold water, trying to wake himself up. 

Socks making soft sounds against the tiles of the kitchen floor, Burr stumbled to the coffee machine. He smiled as he saw that it was full. Alex had remembered after all.

Pulling flour and sugar out of the cupboards above his head, he began the treacherous journey of balancing eggs precariously in one hand while sipping from a mug of coffee in the other.

Humming softly as he poured cups and tablespoons of ingredients into a bowl, he poked at the radio sitting on top of the kitchen bench. Classical music filtered through its speakers softly and he moved through the kitchen, pulling out some pans, plates set down with a soft clink on the table.

As the first pancake sizzled on the pans hot surface he felt heavy arms wrap around his waist.

“Pancakes?” He heard Alex’s sleep-rough voice in his ear and he hummed in agreement, turning to peck him on his nose.

“Blueberry season.” He smacked his hand but Alex had already grabbed a handful of the small blueberries, grinning at him as he threw them into his mouth, eyes crinkling around the edges.

Burr shook his head, mock furious, and pointed to the table with his spatula.

“If you’re going to be like that you might as well not be a nuisance and set the table.” Alex whined but detached himself slowly from Burr. He shivered from the sudden cold, but then a blanket was being draped around his shoulders and he smiled down at the pancakes.

“Don’t think that means you’re getting out of setting the table!” He tosses over his shoulder and Alex groans before pulling open the drawer, silver rattling quietly as he does.

“It never crossed my mind.” Alex throws back as he slumps into a seat, yawning helplessly before Burr turns quickly, sliding a mug full of piping hot coffee towards him.

“Thanks honey bunny.”

“No problem angel bell.”

And then pancakes are sliding onto plates, Alex immediately attacking them with his fork, piling them onto his plate before drizzling copious amounts of maple syrup onto them.

“Honestly, how do you not get cavities from that?” 

Alex shrugs, chewing with difficulty as he practically inhales his breakfast.

Aaron watches him with soft eyes, and Alex is momentarily distracted from his fluffy, sugary masterpiece, meeting his gaze with confused eyes.

“Um...aren’t you going to eat?”

Aaron just leans over and kisses him, feeling the sugar on Alex’s lips, mixed with the tang of blueberries. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A small break from the hellish darkness that my other fic is. Jamilton, it's pretty great, please look at it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and look forward to more domestic drabbles in future!


End file.
